


Naturally Free to Express

by DerekSkyshadow



Series: Free to Express [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekSkyshadow/pseuds/DerekSkyshadow
Summary: With the Nighthowler conspiracy set in Zootopia's history book, a sudden turn of events has Fabienne Growley, ZNN's news reporter, getting an interview of the lifetime as she finds herself in one of Zootopia's most untouched resort for the nude. Can she handle an untouched topic that has been alluded since the founding of Zootopia?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this story planned out since Zootopia Blu-ray release after watching Deleted scenes and so on. The shipping didn't come in until i saw very very little F/F stories on here. Lets hope it works!!!

Zootopia: Naturally Free To Express

 

Zootopia, where anyone can be anything… or so the slogan goes. And as far as she knew it, it was true. Never in a million years, let alone, in a few thousand years, had Predator and Prey come so close together and live in harmony. Never had their been such a conflict in which had nearly destroyed the very foundation of Zootopia, had in not been for a Predator and Prey to work together to re-fortify that crumbling wall. Never had she ever felt more relieved than knowing that in a near instant, she could have lost her greatest job, her greatest life and her only hope that was Zootopia.  
The few weeks that have followed during the 'Night Howlers' incident, Fabienne Growley, had been so grateful that despite the widespread hatred towards Predators, all of her co-workers, co-anchor, and even her boss, whom was a mouse, treated her like she was still just a normal 'Zootopian'. She was even offered some amnesty to get out of the city before it went completely nuts or if some issues took hold. Luckly, none of that happened and for that, she was so very thankful for it.  
A predator and prey no less, uncovered a huge conspiracy and saved a city when others would have failed. That had been the proudest moment for Zootopia and when she got to deliver the speech, she also couldn't help but internally thank the two responsible. 

 

Weeks would go by after the incident and Zootopia had returned to its former glory. No prejudices roamed the streets, no high crime was reported and best of all, there were always wonderful stories to tell.

 

“You want to me to go do what?” Fabienne asked in disbelieve.  
Her boss sighed for the umpteenth time. The mouse was a bit apprehensive as the snow leopard kept repeating herself… and himself over again.  
“Fabienne… please,” Mr. Rattus spoke in calm. “It isn't that big of a deal. It's just a simple study and...”  
“Yeah, a study in something so...”  
“Lewd?” the adouti colored rat replied.  
“Different.” she sighed. “And that too.”  
Actually the thought of this assignment got her pretty curious and somewhat excited.  
For years, the Mystic Spring Oasis was a hot topic for many news networks but it was always a touchy subject. The fact that it has been untouched since near the beginning of Zootopia, is amazing a yet understandable. Since all of Zootopian news networks are mainly made public friendly, it has strayed away from the place since Media Broadcasting started a near century ago.  
“So… why up until now are we deciding to do a story on this?”  
The mouse, using a mini pad, pointed towards a bigger screen for the Snow leopard to see.  
“Ever since the Nighthowler case with Dawn Bellweather,” a small feed of the ewe being escorted out of the police car. “the two cops had stated that they had gotten some info from one of the 'Naturalist' there and a lot of mammals haven't heard of or even knew that this place existed until recently.” The next showed the fox and bunny duo speaking on camera again where they mention some leads. “The fact that its been here since Zootopia's near beginning has made it a historic relic but just like the times, mammals stopped caring for the time and let it go. Now that it has resurfaced, there has been talk of it becoming the next local hotspot. We are getting an inside look at what really is to be inside of the Mystic Oasis.”  
“And… you think parents across Zootopia will be pleased that we are covering nude animals?” she asked, somewhat diligently.  
The mouse waved off a tiny paw.  
“We will cover the outside, have the naturalist speak for a bit and that will be all.”  
“That's it?” she asked, a bit confused.  
“That is all 'we' are covering on live television.” he said.  
She nodded then paused. He stared at her. She did a double take and she recognized that look. A look that even after the 6 plus years working on here, she knew he had something else planned or something else to add.  
“Cut the bull, boss. What else am I covering there?” she growled, though it came out as a groan at best.  
“Um… we wish for a few sessions to be recorded, inside of the actual oasis. And… well, they don't mind the nudity in cameras and such, however, there are rules that state that you must… uh… remove 'everything' in order to enter the premises. After which, they will allow an interview there.” He then added. “Its a private session that will be only seen online.”  
The air around them grew cold but the heat rising in her cheeks grew and it was all inevitable before the leopard finally blew up.  
“YOU WANT ME TO DO A FRECKIN INTERVIEW NAKED!” she practically roared.  
The mouse fell back on his tiny chair with a squeak and half the news room froze in utter silence as the words echoed through out the complex. The snow leopard was breathing heavily, trying not to resort to any rash bantering. She was angrily snorting a bit before realizing her outburst and quickly took in a few deep breaths and turned to her boss whom was getting back up.  
She inhaled deeply, letting out a small growl of anger before speaking calmly as best as possible.  
“I am going to have to politely decline that interview and 'suggest',” she forced the last word clearly to him. “That you find some mammal whom doesn’t have a reputation to maintain to do that interview or one is more willing to do so!”  
The mouse looked up at her, brushing himself off before setting the seat back up and looking at her.  
“I am sorry, Fabienne, but so far you are the lead mammal to do this.”  
“How do you figure?” she huffed.  
“The naturalist whom your schedule to interview has personally requested to do so with you and you only.”  
This got the snow leopard to stop and give him a confused look.  
“Me? Personally? Why?”  
The mouse gave a small shrug.  
“Says she's your hugest fan and she was hoping… actually she more or less begged that she get an interview with you.”  
“She?”  
The mouse didn't respond but nodded.  
'Great,' she thought. 'A huge fan that wants to meet me personally and a nude one at that. However… it was a female… and she actually had an easier time dealing with females… nude ones even. Her tastes more or less leaned towards the same sex and knowing she might not be doing an interview with a yax or male with his dong hanging in front of her, was a decent win. Still, she might end up seeing male dongs either way. But, hopefully she would have just a quick one-on-one interview with this fan somewhere away from the 'hanging' genitalia. Maybe even one where it was just females. Oh, this might not be so bad, but she couldn't show her eagerness or even seem remotely interested.  
“I'm sorry boss, but I am going to have to disappoint this one fan. The public will loose their minds if they saw a famous reporter naked, even if its only available to the adults. I might loose some support or even dignity to this.”  
“You won't be losing any dignity to this,” he assured her. “If anything, we just want the interview focused on them. Heck, we'll have the Camermammal focused from your neck up when we focus on you,”  
She rubbed her right arm in hesitancy.  
“I don't think that might help if all it takes is a simple...”  
“You'll get all of next week's paid vacation with an additional 2 weeks on top of your other two weeks already, throughout the year if you do this.” He paused. “If they are taken at separate times.”  
Fabienne did another double take on his words. A whole week paid! She could finally go on a vacation she really needed! Maybe even go to the Baahamas or Pawaii or Southern Califurnia! Keep it cool girl, just make it seem like its not the best choice but its the only one.  
With a fake sigh, she nodded to her boss.  
“Fine. But if I am doing this, I am going to book a trip somewhere and you have to pay for it.”  
“Not the whole thing!” stated the mouse.  
“Half.” she argued with a growl.  
“Commercial and booking only.” he countered.  
“I'll let the cameramammal show my breasts above and allowed to be posted online.” There was a blush on her cheeks but she kept a steady neutral face. She then leaned down to her boss, causing the mouse to recline a bit back in his seat staring up at the towering form of the Snow Leopard. “You and I both know that if that is posted online, not only will mammals watch it, but they will also expect more. They will try and watch the news everyday or online, giving us a higher rating than all the other networks. Not only that but we will be the first network to cover that and we may even return there for future events.” She gave him a small grin. “And we both know that 'Will' happen.” she then leaned back up, crossing her arms under her chest. “Full expenses paid. Anywhere, anytime, Final offer.”  
The mouse was silent now. The fact that he actually liked(loved) Fabienne was the whole reason he actually was willing to pay for the vacation. When it comes down to it, she was one of the most loveable characters in the whole building. She was kind, generous, always giving credit to others where needed and even did a lot of charity events. She may be predator, but she has never shown a lot of malice to others, even when they deserve it.  
Furbook, twitter, Instapaw and other social media sites have declared her incredibly attractive from both Pred and Prey. If posted online with her breasts exposed along with interviewer, both the social media and the entertainment media will loose their minds! Heck, the views and responses alone would make this the most popular network to beyond Zootopia, even across the country! (Plus he has a secret attraction for the Snow Leopard so seeing her naked was almost dream like come true.)  
With a reluctant nod, the mouse agreed.  
“Fine. Everything paid for.”  
Fabienne gave a smile.  
“Thank you. But before it is posted online I would like to see it if any changes are needed… mind you I just don't want the damn camera on my breasts all the time instead of my face. Maybe a female cameramammal?”  
“We can work with that.” agreed the mouse. “Will get the new hire, Tracey Trotter to be your cameramammal.”  
Fabienne nodded and stood silent for a moment before sighing and rubbing her paw against her temple.  
“Just please don't make me regret this, boss.” she half groaned.  
“Like I said, we will try to work with you so its to your best tastes but you gotta also put your part. I don't want you to rush the interview just to get out of there.”

The leopard scoffed.  
“I never rush my interviews.” she stated.  
“Not even when your nude?” he asked.  
Her blush never left her but that didn't stop her from angrily grumbling to herself.  
“Don't remind me.” She paused. “You… know what species wanted to speak to me?”  
“Jaguar.” he said offpawedly. “Supposedly she had been watching you ever since you first aired on T.V. We were supposed to do the interview with the owner of the establishment but other news networks already worked with him and went over the details. This however, you might have to interview him just for the brief history and after that, talk to her about how the resort works, when established and so on. I'll send you the info with a packet of what your questions will be like.  
“You also might want to learn some history of it on your own. Find out what you can online, then ask questions that the other networks couldn't. If possible… and your comfortable, maybe ask other species how they got in, whats the catch and so on. If we can pull this off, we might be a bigger hit then that interspecies couple a few weeks back.”  
Oh, now that was an interesting story indeed. A sorta nearly unheard of yet, not rare enough, couple that are complete opposite species. A white male white tiger with a female zebra. That was literally a topic that exploded when it was publicly announced. It was a difficult situation for them as well though.  
Huge amount of hate and love supporters had nearly trampled the couple, to the point where they had to go into hiding for a bit. Ever since then, there have been talks around other interspecies couples coming out. It more or less was becoming what was the LGBT community a near decade back. It was still conversational but more or less died down. However, that community has more or less been open about Interspecies dating and coupling. The lack of interspecies in their community has actually stopped them from putting the 'I' in the title, though they welcome any who join.

“Looks doubtful boss,” she waved off a paw. “Getting an interview naked is gold at best. Interspecies is looking like it will be old news by tomorrow.”  
“Maybe, but for now, make this the best news ever!”

 

That night had Fabienne arriving home more exhausted than ever before. After her little squabble at work, she decided to head straight home. Nothing to really hold her back now. She had done her grocery shopping yesterday, renewed her Petflix account so she could chill and she didn't have the interview until the day after, so she had a freeday! Still, she needed to brush up on some history of this place, roughly the basics.

 

The clock had stricken 10:30 P.M and she just gotten out of the shower, having shaken off all the water from her body and now stood naked in her home. She had set out her clothes for the night. However, with the thought of having to do an interview naked, she should really deal with the fact of being naked in her own home. Not that she hasn't done it before, since her penthouse was on the border of Tundratown and Downtown. Sometimes the chill reached over and covered her house in a gentle snow that her inner nature loved. Sometimes the natural weather over the whole area of Zootopia affected her by the seasons. Either way, the flat she lived provided the luxury of having a small deck with the view of Tundratown to the south while her kitchen window had the view of the city.  
She walked around naked to often enjoy the weather but now, now she needed to fully embrace of not wearing clothes all the time. Speaking of, she decided to make use of the time to start working on what kind of interview she would be doing with this 'fan' of her.

Laying naked on her bed, she brought out her laptop from the side and quickly logged on. Quickly flying to the internet, she typed up the 'Mystic Spring Oasis' and sure enough, the site opened to the outer and inner view of the oasis. It had the directions 'Located in the Palm District', the time they open to public and the history. The next page itself already had the Leopardess blushing fiercely as the picture showed in vivid details various animals nude. From Elephants to bears, zebras, deer and more.  
She gave a pant… not realizing how much this was affecting her. There was pictures of mammals, male and female alike where they were enjoying themselves around the area. Hippos in the pools, bears on scratchings palm trees, pigs in mud and more! The more she looked, the harder the blush came. It only got worse when she came upon the picture of what could be a view of her 'fan'. The black panther was on the couch, casually sitting there, staring at the camera and flashing them a seductive look.  
Gods she was beautiful! And the heat rising in her chest, she felt like a virgin seeing her first naked girl all over again. Dammit she has practice! She has skill! So why is this surprising or making her feel so out of it? She has had dates, she has had relationships, albeit none of them lasted when she started or fully embraced her career and she… hasn't been in a relationship in awhile… let alone an 'active' one.

She sighed a bit dejectedly. Maybe it was the reasons she hasn't been in one in awhile is why she is feeling this. Her last girlfriend was some odd 5 years ago and she sorta embraced the solo act for awhile. Her ex didn't like she was waking at odd hours in the morning or being called into work in random hours. Not to mention that she 'purrfurred' as she liked to call it, 'Someone whom had the time and had energy to work it.'  
She was dating a cheetah… And she had the energy to have sex! She was 35, not 50! She was just tired after working, thats all. When it was over… she never bothered to look for one again. Six years since she started her career and it was the best years of her life! A life that she has now regarded to be a lonely one. 

How did her mind reel to this situation? Was it because of this pantheress? This beautiful pantheress that wants to have a one on one interview? Was it because she was desperate and wanted to find a sliver of hope in finding someone in her life again? Or is it that after so long, she realized that she may never have a proper life because she will continue to work at a career that almost demands 24/7 calls and the chance she might be gone for an extended hours on end?

The night left her questioning her fate and the idea of looking for a mate quickly left her. She began browsing through the history of the Oasis, bringout a note pad, writing down key choice words. She also thought about what questions she might get asked during the interview…

What as there to be asked? Maybe it would be personal questions by the panteress… seeing how she was the one asking for the interview. Her interests? Her career? Her phone number?

 

The more she stared at her laptop, the more of a temptation it was to find something on the internet to quench her curiosity. She sighed. What the hell…

First website to come to mind…. 'Cats gone wild!' Gods she hasn't been on this site in awhile…. Awhile being a few months. Sure enough, the first videos showed a black panteress and a cream colored mountain lioness going at it like they were in heat with the mountain lioness on top of the pantheress, already making out with her.

Her paw gently reached down to her belly and lower abdomen, gently rubbing her upper crotch area and bringing a slow stimulation on her self before she brushed the upper area of lips. A soft sigh left her, slowly causing heat to rise to her body, reddening her cheeks as she regained the wonderful feeling in her vulva.  
The 'Cats' continued to make out, slowly brushing each other, rubbing their large breasts against one another, causing the other to moan or 'meow' uncontrollably. Their tongue would pass over their faces, leaving matted fur and strings of saliva over one another as they struggled to stimulate the other.

She gently brushed her clit, using her claw to flick it up and down, causing gasps to leave her. Her body was arching forward and back, her tail lashing side to side as she continued her masturbation. Her other paw was using her claw to slide them on her lips, separating the lips before they would close again. Her eyes remained on the 'Cats' as she worked her body.

The pantheress in the video then began dragging her tongue down the lioness's body, passing her rough tongue over to her breasts. She flicked the right nipple with her tongue, making the lioness groan in satisfaction while she rubbed her left breast tenderly. The pantheress then took the nipple into her mouth, causing the lioness to give a quick roar as the pleasure on her body jumped.

Fabienne added her own moans to the mix as she pinched her clit with claws, a small bit of pain ran through with it but the pleasure with it blended so well. Now her left paw had jumped from her vagina to her left breast, stimulating what she wished was the Panther's tongue. She squeezed and kneaded it, just like the panther was doing to the lioness as she sucked on her nipple.

The video got really heated as the pantheress took her mouth off the nipple with a large 'pop' making the lioness whine as the tongue left her. The panther giggled, leaning in to give her a quick kiss on her mouth before dragging her tongue back down. From the breasts, she dragged her tongue to her belly, giving them kisses and licks in her belly, purring heavily on it. The rumble seemed to edge the lioness more as her back arched and she gave a small cry and her vulva began leaking heavily with her inner nectar.

Fabienne's own fluids began leaking from her vulva, the stimulation having only increased as the video was reaching the core. She moved her digits from her clit to her actual lips, spreading them and teasing herself with quick in and out tips of her claws at the entrances. The claws spear through the lips, opening them but never fully showing the glory within before she pulled back out and rubbed the outsides. Her tail trashed more vividly, she her juices flowed from entrance and on to her paws and bed.

The lioness gave a roar as the pantheress latched onto her clit, sucking on it like she had with her nipples. The lioness arched back, trying to shove her face into the maw of the black predator. She wanted to climax so badly. The pantheress saw her need but stopped her attack on her lover. The other mewled in protest as the pleasure stopped.

Her first digit stuck in and she cried out as she stimulated her inner walls, gently brushing the claw to the roof or side of her pussy. She twisted it up and down, trying to reach the core of her pleasure. A second digit went into aid the first one as she used now both further her pleasure. She began 'mewling' and growling as she pushed forth her climax. She was panting heavily watching as the video got more intense.

The fluids between the lioness's legs ran down like a fountain. However, it was quickly plugged up as the pantheress gave a single long lick from the bottom of her taint, passing her vulva, up to her clit, giving it a final flick before she plunged her tongue deep into her pussy. The lioness's roar came loudly through her speaker and Fabienne actually shuddered at sound, almost feeling like it was in front of her.  
The pantheress was ruthless, sticking her tongue deep into her lover, swishing it all around her walls. The lioness had her legs wrapped around her lover's head, she roared and moaned at the same time, causing a unique sound that was so beautiful to the ears. The pantheress dug her claws to the thighs the lioness, trying to dig her face as deep as possible into the cunt. She trashed and roared as her climax was fast approaching.

She was moaning loudly, now activly fingering herself with her fingers, shoving them in and out of her pussy, causing wet squelching sounds that echoed the room. Her heart was beating miles a minute, her tail was almost a shaking mess, her sheets before her were soaked with her honey and she was getting so close. She continued to twist her fingers inside of her, using her claws to brush where her g-spot was. Her other palm squeezed and pulled her breast, trying to get as much simulation as possible on her body. Her eyes then squeezed tight as the approach came fast and hard.

The female on the computer and the one watching the computer both cried out at the same time as their explosive orgasm reached its peak and their fluids gushed from the pussys. The lioness roared as her lover drank and swallowed her fluids, as fast as possible but at the same time continued to stimulate her lover, trying to prolong her climax.  
Fabbienne cried in ecstacy as her fingers continued to plunge back inside and hold her cliamx as she squirted onto her bed and even onto her laptop. The snow leopard held her moan, her body twitching at the spasms that came, her fluids continuing to gush from between her legs and created a large damp area between her legs.  
Letting out a soft 'mewling' cry, she fell back onto her pillows and stared up at the ceiling, utterly exhausted. Her chest rose quickly as she tried to regain her breath and steady her fast beating heart. She continued to spasm a bit as her body fell from its and and enjoyed to aftermath of her masturbation. She continued to pant for a bit, her face fully flushed at her pleasure but none the less she was content with it. 

After a few minutes of relaxing, she looked towards her laptop and saw the the panteress was 'cleaning up' the mess she made with her lover. She lapped up any excess juices, then leaned to her lover, giving her a sloppy kiss of her own secretions. The kiss was passionate but the love was the highlight. As they both separated, a string of cum and saliva hung between them and the video ended.

Fabienne brought her own wet fingers to her face. She has tasted herself before and she was never afraid to do so. She licked her fingers, brushing her tongue on her pads and in between her digits, tasting her tangy yet sweet nectar. Making sure she had gotten it all, she then bent her body completely to her lower half, she began cleaning between her legs.  
It was a natural thing that came with being part cat and it was something that one enjoyed just to for cleaning or for pleasuring. For now, she tried not to stimulate herself anymore as her high was still a bit up and she was tired. She brushed her tongue gently over her lips, catching any left over juices from her pussy and licked inside her thighs as well.

Feeling satisfied, she fell back down and enjoyed her aftermath. Currently, she was lying in a giant spot of her own fluids. She did not care for that and felt rather dirty about it but at the same time kinky at the feeling. She could worry about it tomorrow. She grabbed her laptop, turned it off and set it to the side. Then she grabbed her blankets and covered herself, feeling the days exhaustion kicking in.

She prayed that when she did the interview, that she might get something in return for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how welll it does, i will only do a few chapters. If it gets good reviews, ill write more!


End file.
